Ghost (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Cube | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Former industrial saboteur, engineer, programmer | Education = | Origin = Human, The Ghost operates as a freelance industrial saboteur who seeks to destroy what he sees as corrupt corporations, and may have been a businessman himself at one point in the past. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Michelinie; Bob Layton | First = Iron Man Vol 1 219 | Quotation = If corporations are people, I am a murderer! | Speaker = Ghost | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 18 | HistoryText = Origin The man who would be known as The Ghost was once a promising data engineer for a major computer corporation, and the brainchild behind GhostTech, a series of computer chips that phased into an intangible state before overheating, yet could still function in this state and hold an incredible amount of data. The prized employee of this company, its executives used his genius to make themselves exceptionally wealthy, spurring his continued productivity with everything from sports tickets to sexual favors from another employee. When the GhostTech project was finally completed, they had his lover killed after she threatened to reveal how the company made her into a call girl for their benefit, causing him to slide into a deep depression. As a result, he infused his body with GhostTech and formed a cybernetic connection with the company's systems. Through this, he discovered his girlfriend had been murdered. Surviving an assassination attempt thanks to the GhostTech in his body, he dispatched the company executives one by one, before eliminating any link to his past life and becoming a full-time corporate saboteur. It should be noted that this origin may be inaccurate, given that Ghost was telling it to the untrustworthy Moonstone, and that his prolonged existence within an intangible state has negatively affected his psyche. Versus Iron Man The Ghost was initially hired by Carrington Pax, a leading executive of Roxxon Oil, to destroy Accutech Research and Development. Accutech was trying to develop a beta particle generator and when they refused to sell it to Roxxon, the Ghost was hired to drive Accutech into bankruptcy. Anthony Stark, head of Stark International, was interested in acquiring Accutech's technology and bought the company. Investigating a disturbance at the new facility as Iron Man, he first encountered the Ghost. Iron Man managed to drive the Ghost from Accutech, but the Ghost swore that he would have his revenge on Tony Stark and his company. For the next few weeks, Tony Stark spent all his free time modifying his armor, even going so far as to sleep in his armor. Learning that Ghost had gone rogue, Accutech hired Spymaster to dispatch him. Using a modified version of his intangibility circuits, the Ghost made Spymaster materialize while phasing mid-way through a wall, killing him. Stark went on the offensive and set a trap for the Ghost. After a battle between Iron Man and the Ghost, Iron Man cornered him in with the beta particle generator. The generator caused interference with the cloaking in Ghost's suit, allowing Iron Man to have a proper fight. As Ghost tried to reach the generator to destroy it, the intense heat from his overloading costume caused the floor to melt and the Ghost fell through. As Iron Man searched for him, all he found of the Ghost was his burnt costume. Working for Justin Hammer The ghost reappeared sometime later in Italy, this time under the employ of Justin Hammer. The shrewd industrialist intended to sell a company, Electronica Fabbrizi, to Tony Stark, ridding him of a useless asset, as well as sticking a business rival with a nasty problem. However, after Tony Stark discovered the true ownership of the floundering company, a compromise was reached: Hammer's forces and Iron Man would cooperate in taking out the Ghost. Ghost attempted to kill Iron Man by rendering him intangible. While Iron Man managed to save the lives of everybody involved, Electronica Fabbrizi was destroyed and the Ghost escaped. However, when the mysterious villain confronted Hammer, it was revealed the ruthless businessman had defenses developed against the Ghost's intangibility powers, and made his own escape, leaving his assailant trapped. Blasting his way out, the saboteur vowed to continue his crusade against Hammer and all companies. Ghost was next hired by the Kingpin to steal the new Roxxon process to create synthetic vibranium, and battled Spider-Man and the Black Panther in the process.Vibranium Vendetta crossover. Much later, several companies were suddenly and violently destroyed when bombs, apparently installed in personal computers, went off in inner-city offices. Tony Stark, who at the time was undercover as a common employee at one of the companies that went under, managed to track down the source of the attacks: the "Advanced Corp", a cover for A.I.M. It was then revealed that A.I.M, not usually operating in common business circles, on this occasion had employed a special agent to eliminate the competition: the Ghost. Nearly defeating Iron Man in their first fight and escaping without a hitch, he hit a nasty snag during their second fight when he attempted to phase his costumed hand into Iron Man's chest, and Tony Stark's then-artificial heart defended itself, knocking him unconscious. He was subsequently arrested, but his identity remained unknown. Having later escaped, the Ghost, in his upgraded costume, was employed by the third Spymaster to help free the Living Laser, who was "held captive" by Stark International at the time. He attempted to kill Iron Man and believed to have succeeded in destroying a decoy. In the end, he proved too unreliable and was abandoned by his employer. Joining the Thunderbolts Sometime during his rise to power, Ghost was recruited by Norman Osborn into the Thunderbolts. When Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) posed as Yelena Belova (Black Widow II) was captured along with former Thunderbolt member Songbird, Ghost, Headsman and Paladin went against orders of killing the two. They helped them escape custody and Ghost erased the memories of Mister X and Scourge in order to keep their place on the team. Ghost had his own agenda, being more interested in studying advanced technology. For Ghost, Norman Osborn represented everything wrong with modern American society; a fusion of military, corporate and political power, and was taking part in the Thunderbolts so as to sabotage his efforts from within. Stark Disassembled Because Tony Stark had purposely lobotomized himself into a vegetative state, his power of attorney transferred over to Donald Blake. Madame Masque hired Ghost to assassinate Stark. She provided him a phone made by the Tinkerer, which he could use to execute his phase abilities to reach any place in the world. Ghost managed to track Stark to Broxton, Oklahoma, where he twice attempted to assassinate Stark. All the while, Stark's comrades were attempting to reboot his brain. By then, Stark had regained consciousness and used the Ghost's own phone against him, sending him to a facility in Seoul. Luke Cage's Thunderbolts The Ghost has recently become a member of the Thunderbolts team under the leadership of Luke Cage. Participating in missions alongside Juggernaut, Crossbones, Moonstone, Mach V, Luke Cage and Man-Thing. While on a mission hunting trolls, an Asgardian half-troll was capable of cutting Ghost's suit while he was intangible. When the Avengers Academy students came to the raft for a "Beyond Scared Straight" scenario Ghost was telling how they have pills in the food and that Pym shrinks down to control them. Later on, Luke Cage sent the team down into a cavern, while in the Cavern Ghost detects thirty-eight life forms. The team assumes rats, but when the lights come on thirty-eight ninjas are revealed. After their fight, Songbird took Fixer to a hospital while Moonstone, Juggernaut, Crossbones and Ghost stayed to look for the dojo. Juggernaut and Moonstone stayed outside to face the ninjas while Ghost and Crossbones went in to look for the prisoners. Ghost took the direct route but couldn't phase Crossbones so he had to go the hard way and fight ninjas. Ghost went to the top, gave weapons to the prisoners and freed them. When a ninja saw Ghost, he stayed intangible to keep him distracted while the prisoners got out and killed the ninjas. During Ghost's time with the current Thunderbolts, one mission pulled Ghost, Juggernaut and Crossbones aside with Iron Man and Captain America. While Juggernaut tried to escape and Crossbones tries to kill Captain America, Ghost starts a fight with Iron Man, only for Stark to reveal the current state of his business to Ghost: that Stark Enterprises is now a small, independent business and not the sort of "evil corporation" that Ghost is dedicated to destroying. Due to this development, Ghost has, for the time being, sworn off his grudge against Tony Stark. After the Thunderbolts get grounded for Crossbones' killing of Darris Kimbro, Ghost and Moonstone are the only ones left on Thunderbolts Tower. In an act to attempt to lighten the mood, Moonstone warms up to Ghost by asking him what his origin is. Ghost agrees to her request and tells her his life's story. After telling his story, Ghost leaves Moonstone speechless. On a new mission that involves stopping monsters from entering Japan, the Thunderbolts add Hyperion to their ranks. Ghost and his fellow Thunderbolts head to Japan via Man-Thing. Ghost, being unable to his talents, is left to observe. Hyperion loses control, attempting to drown Moonstone and Songbird. Juggernaut resurfaces the two, and Ghost gives them mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Ghost with fellow Thunderbolts, Juggernaut and Moonstone incapacitate Hyperion, with Man-Thing delivering the finishing blows. Thunderbolts Return Hydra's leader Baron Zemo and Mayor Fisk came up with a plan to deal with the Punisher once and for all. Along with other villains, The Ghost was recruited by Zemo to join a new incarnation of the Thunderbolts. He was introduced at a press conference with the other members as Citizen V pronounced that they would end the Punisher's reign of terror and restore order to the city of New York. Following the defeat of Zemo and his allies, the Kingpin had the Ghost dispose of Zemo. Project Aaru Following the aftermath of New York, Ghost discovered his old lover had secretly had her consciousness uploaded into a computer by the Roxxon Corporation, which was stolen by Moonstone. Using it as a bargaining chip, she convinced Ghost to aid her experiments to upload consciousnesses into the Internet, creating a digital afterlife called Project Aaru. After the discovery that she was using the bodies of her patients without their consent, and with no intent of actually making sure her project worked, Ghost turned on Moonstone and aided the Strikeforce, who had ended up in the hospital. In the resulting defeat of Moonstone, Ghost stole the data chip of his old lover and escaped before the Strikeforce could find him. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert Computer Scientist:'As a former data engineer, Ghost is proficient with technology of all kinds. Being able to easily dismiss firewalls and hack into most computers with ease. Ghost has gradually become more proficient in the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = 'Ghost's Suit: The Ghost's suit is designed for stealth, using intangibility and invisibility technology. He is also able to make other objects invisible and intangible. After his early battles with Iron Man, he upgraded his suit to mask sounds, including his heartbeat. His suit can also be set to disrupt or override electronic devices via touch. In addition to his suit, Ghost uses portable intangibility circuits. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-powered firearms and explosives. | Notes = | Trivia = * Ghost is often marked as a terrorist. *Gradually, Ghost has become more reclusive and less social. This may be due to the detrimental effects of his equipment. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Призрак (616) Category:Armor Users Category:Invisibility Category:Intangibility Category:Disruption Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Wikify Category:Inaudibility Category:Flight Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers